


Baring my teeth

by Smut_Poet



Category: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya IzukuBakugou Katsuki Midoriya Izuku, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki <3 Midoriya IzukuHate to love, love to hate





	Baring my teeth

So this is how it is?  
You always hate the one you love   
In the end that is

Always  
and forever  
I’ll love to hate you  
and strive to kiss you

Stupid Deku  
The selfish, selfless  
Never the time of day

Baring with me  
Baring my teeth  
This is how we play


End file.
